The takeover
by Alixsandrea
Summary: When Octavian and his group of no good romans launch thier attack on camp half blood fifteen year old Lexi must save everyone while Percy and the other heroes are away along with the help of six year old Isabelle and twelve year old medow. Disclaim: I do not own PJO I am a super-ultra-mega-fan of the guy who does though
1. Chapter 1

i am not the author of the Percy Jackson books i did not come up with those storys

I cradled Isabelle in my arms as we hid in the corner, she shivered and shook as she cried, I promised her I would protect her, but giving a little girl hope like that in the middle of a war is dangerous. There's no Percy Jackson to save us all this time.

"It's going be ok Izzy." I promised. That's when the cabin doors were knocked in.

Izzy screamed and I tightened my grip on her. I looked up to see who was attacking us; there stood a tall skinny blonde roman with dark eyes and a sword.

He grinned slyly at me. "Hello," he said as two of his troops stepped in behind him. "I'm Octavian," he turned to his troops. "Bind their hands!" he ordered.

Well that's not how my story started, my name is Lexi Rose, I have shoulder length dark brown hair and freckles across my nose, I have gold green eyes and a pointed nose, and I'm 15 and live in New York right of the coast. I live in a foster home with other orphans; we don't get to do much of anything at all. There were monsters, terrible monsters, they came at night while I slept and woke me trying to drag me off, when I was young I used to call for help and tell people of the monsters, I was called crazy and insane. I decided to fend for myself; I kept a baseball bat close and hit a few monsters in the head sometimes causing them to turn to a pile of dust.

But one day I decided to run, far, far away. I grabbed the baseball bat and snuck down the rusty fire escape. I walked into long island NY far enough away from my foster family that I decided to take a rest stop. That's when two tiny figures ran straight into me. I spilt the water I had brought all over the ground. A tiny red headed girl about the age six lay on the ground in front of me.

"ouch." She frowned.

The other was a smallish looking boy with curly red hair and a goatee, (although he looked to young to have one). "Hurry! Hurry stand up!" he said grabbing the little girl by the arm.

She stood up and they started running away.

The ground started to shake and I heard a loud bellow from behind me in the trees.

I did what any reasonable person would. I stood up and blindly ran after the children. Whatever was behind me was gaining fast. I came to a large hill with a pine tree at the top; I ran up the side of the hill and found the little boy trying to help the little girl get her foot unstuck from a tree root.

I grabbed my baseball bat and hit the root until it broke then I scooped up the little girl and continued running fallowing the little boy.

"Hurry!" he said. "Just a little farther!"

We had almost made it to the top when I heard the monster bellow a cry that echoed off the sea. I turned my head and spotted a huge dragon. That's when 14 kids with swords and spears ran out of the bushes at the monster yelling at the top of their lungs.

The boy led me over the hill as the children rose up against the dragon.

"Wh-what just happened?!" I asked catching my breath.

The little boy fainted, only then did I notice his fur and hooves, that's when _I _fainted.

thx for reading part one of my fan-fiction! :) plz comment and tell me what u thought im trying to improve my skills so help me out guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own PJO I am only a fan

So in the last one I kinda stopped when I still had stuff to right down, that's why I'm righting this chapter soquickly, so don't exspect quick chapters like this all the time, Plz comment your oppenion is valued :)

I woke up laying in a hospital bed, well not really a hospital and more comfortable than hospital bed. Anyway I woke up. There was a girl with curly red hair just like the little girl that I rescued, but this girl was much older. She smiles at me.

"thank you so much." she said.

"for what?" I asked.

"helping my cousin get here." she said.

"that little girl is your cousin?" I ask.

"Isabelle." she said. "Izzy for short."

"oh, well I'm Lexi, short for Alixandrea, my nickname should be Alix but it sounds tobuch like a boys name." I say.

"I'm Rachel." she smiles. "your friendly naborhood oracal." she said.

"good to know." I say.

She smiles. All of sudden she freezes, her eyes glazeover and she speaks withanamy voices.

The daughter of Hermes shal save us all,

But canot prevent camp half bloods fall,

The sun will rise the sun will set,

But it shal take the doves last breath.

Rachle stops and gos back to normal. "did I just?" she asked.

I nod.

Rachle spends the rest of the day explaining to me everything about camp half blood, and raises a quest to me.

"so if I was able to come in, that makes me a halfblood?" i ask.

"oh yea." she smiles like it's a day to day thing.

T

"then who's-"

"your parent? Did I forget to tell you? Oh silly me! You were claimed in your sleep."

"by-"

"oh yes, Hermes."

"he's the messenger right?"

"yep." she grinned.

"I-I'm your profacey, it said the daughter of Hermes shal save us all." Iquote.

"you think it meant you?"

"yea."

"well maybe it did."

"then who's the dove?"

Izzy runs up to us her frizzy red hair bouncing with every step. "guess what!" she said. "I just got claimed! By Aphrodite!"

"oh my!"smiles rachle. "aren't you my little bueaty queen!" she scoops her up. "I've gotta go." she tells me. "the Hermes cabin is that way." she pointed.

"got it!" I smile.

"watch out for your brothers Connor and Travis, they can be quite troublesome." she said walking away.

Wait? Brothers! Oh my here we go, just like my foster brothers.

I walk over to theHermes cabin and take a breath before I intered. I walked in and spotted two twin boys playing on i-pods on top of thier bunkbeds.

"um... Hi." I say.

They look up.

"hi." saus one.

"new sis?" asks the other.

"um... Yea, I guess." I say.

"I'm Conner." says the first one.

"Travis." says the other.

"Lexi." I say.

"hello Lexi." saysConnor.

"let's give her lukes bed." said travis.

Connor pointed to the bed in The far corner. I walked over and sat down.

Two weeks later

"Connor!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Connor comes running up to me.

"did you put hair die in Izzysshampoo?" I asked.

Connor shifts uncomfortably. "well."

"what have I told you?" I ask.

"a true prank Makes the prank-e laugh." he groans.

"now who's your loving sister?" I ask.

He smiles. "you are." he hugs me.

Its a good thing that when your a daughter of Aphrodite that your hair fixes itself, izzy was back to normal in no time. I'd become a roll moddle for her, she looke up to me, and though as aDougherty of Hermes I do get the temptations to prank someone, I must keep myself and my brothers in check.

I took izzysah and and we walked around the camp, izzylovers the stables where the horses are, but heh hates the smell so we always walk upwind of the stables making us walk past the hera cabin. As we were walking the camp alarms went off. The Romans swarmed us like angry bees. I drew my sword and dragged izzy in the Hera cabin to hide. As I shut the doors my sword got caught and shattered.

"poop!" I said.

"Lexi, are we gonna be ok?" asked a shivering izzy clutching her teddy bear.

I bent down to her. "I won't let anything hurt you." I promise.

So that leads me up to the present.

One of Octavians worriers grabbed me by the wrist prying me from izzy, andbound my hands.

The other one grabbed izzy and bound her hands.

Octavian took her teddy bear and hung it on his belt.

I must say izzy is strong, not a tear in her eye as they dragged us away.

They walked us outside and my heart almost stopped, my camp, my home wa in shambles, Chiron the activitys director was chained to a post infront of the big house. The ares cabin has been burnt down and the other cabins have mostly become holding cells, they took izzy away and locked her in her cabin with her brothers and sisters.

They locked Ratchle in the attic andstage satyrs in the basement. There's one preagnate wind spirit that they locked in the sick bay. I saw them dragging my brothers toate sick bay with huge wounds that almost made me cry when Iseas them.

"what do you want with us?" I ask.

"all we wanT is justice, and to defeat you Greek scum." says Octavian.

"what about me what are you doing with me?" I ask.

"you get a special position." he saidslyly.

He looks at me and frowns. "your shirt he points out my camp half blood shirt. "your going to have to change it, we're burning all the camp half blood shirts."

"what am I supposed to wear?" I ask.

He holds up a white roman dress with purple lace and a low neck line.

They lead me into the big house where three other girls

In the roman dresses are sitting. One is drew from the Aphodite cabin, and the other is Katie gardener, I don't quite remember what cabin she came from. They send me into the closet to change and I do, even though I hate dresses.

"dinner will be served shortly ladies." said Octavian. He give Drew a giant smootch on the cheek befowe leaving the room. They had finily unbound my hands so I keep rubbing my wrists.

"drew." I whisper. "why aren't you charm speaking them?"

She makes aabound like a half mumble half hum.

She can't talk, what did they do to her?

The Romans leed us into the dinning room.

There was a lavish dinner but I refused to eat any of it, (although my stomach hated me for it).

We all

Sat in the gameroom where Chiron usually holds importaint meetings. Octavian made me sit next to him on the couch and to my dismayinsisted on kissing me too.

I willget my revenge, I will save everyone.

Plz comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

hello PJO fans! :)

Disclaim: I do not own the PJO series.

So anyway this one is a little differnt than the others, I have some new Charicters that the point of views will switch to, so don't get confused.

Lexi

I sat down with katie in the cellar. It was cold and smelly and satyrs

We're everywhere, why Octavian put us down hear I'll never have a clue.

"what do we do Kay?" I ask. I had come up with a nick name for her.

"if I recal correctly there should be a window around here that's above ground." she said looking around.

"hey!" said a small boys voice, it was meadow, my little satyr friend.

"meadow!" I said.

He was dangerously skinny and his hair had grown shaggy after being down hear for two days. (satyr hair grows fast.)

"what are you doing?" he asked.

"breaking out of here." I answered. I picked up a monkey rich. "get ready to run." I launched it and the window and it shattered to a million peaces.

Callin

I took a sip of the dr pepper that carter had found for me this morning, what are best friends for? He helped my down from the gray stone wall and we walked threw the streets. I pulled my hoodie up over my head hiding my sandy blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy braid and blue eyes. carter walked next to me, he had torn the sleeves off of his black hoodie because it's almost always hot here in Grease. His red hair spiked out in a messy style and his green eyes twinkled. He pulled his hood up too and we continued walking. He swung his keychain on his index finger and I pulled out my luck pencil, and stuck it behind my ear. Then I unclipped my hair clip and twirled it in my finders.

"ready?" I asked.

"as I'll ever be." he said.

We walked over to a fruit stand, carter walked strait up to the man.

"so how fresh are your fruits?" he asked.

The man began to explain everything about the fruits where they were grown when they were grown how they were picked etc.

I stuck around the other side of the stand and pulled an apple from the stack and put it in my back pack. Then I stuck and orange in, and a pear, until my bag was full.

"thief!" I heard someone yell.

That's my cue! I pulled the pencil from behind my ear witch grew into a long five foot bronze staff. "run!" I yelled to carter. His keychain grew into a bow and a sheath full of arrows appeared over his shoulder.

We ran down the street we weaved between buildings and pushed threw pedestrians. we were almost home free when we ran into **_THEM_**. All seven of them lined up in a row, as soon as I saw them I know they were like us. The we're equipped with weapons, the blonde boy with the scar on his lip had a golden sword and electricity flickered off his fingers. The dark headed boy with the sea green eyes and grey streaks in hi hair had a bronze sword and the puddles on the ground seamed to move toward him. The grinning boy with the curly brown hair had fire in his hands, actual fire! The girl with the dark hair seemed to shift like the mist was gathering around her, and I could feel a slight tug on my staff like she was trying to take it from me. The blonde girl who didn't seem to want to leave the dark headed boys side had grey eyes so full of wisdom that you could see it, she made calculations and was cautious with her approaches. The tall strong looking boys appearance said it all, he looked like a super solider but I could tell there was something more to him. The girl with the choppy brown hair braids and feathers radiated beauty, she spoke carefully and I felt compelled to answer. "who are you?" she asked.

"Callin, daughter of Persefonie." I answered.

I backed up.

"run!" yelled carter.

I bolted but apparently so did the blonde boy. A lightning bold crashed right in my path. I fell backward and the boy descended from the sky. I looked back and saw the soldier boy and dark headed boy holing carter by the arms.

The blonde boy pulled my hoodie back.

"let us go!" I ordered.

"I'm afraid we can't." he said. "we can't leave two half bloods to terrorize mortals.

"terrorize?!" snapped carter.

"we are just hungry!" I sob.

I think I saw the blonde boys expression soften.

"come on." he said. "join us or fight us." he extends a hand to me.

I sit for a second and then take his hand. The two other boys release carter.

He helps me up and they lead us to the harbor. The most amazing biggest coolest ship I've ever seen sits at the dock, a mettle dragon head is attatched to the front of the ship and cannons line the sides.

"that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

Sorry I know these aren't the best so far I'm trying but there's only somuch I'm capable of, Plz comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is different from the others, it's written to make you cry, so if it makes you cry or feel sad in any way Plz comment**

**Disclaim: I do not own PJO**

Callin

Well living on a ship is great and all but Having a roommate has its draw backs, Hazel tends to snore, so I tried Annabeth's room, but she will wake up crying or screaming from nightmares, piper is mainly fine, but right next door to her room is Leo's, sometimes I can hear him crying though the walls, not a loud sobbing for attention cry, but a soft "I can't make it stop cry."

I wonder why he cries so much.

The days on the ship are better, Carter seems happy here, he's become best buddies with Percy, and he practices shooting his bow with frank. He's not bony like he used to be, his been more filled in with muscle sense we started living here, probably cause he wasn't starving to 'd gotten stronger, braver and smarter. His red hair seemed to brighten in color along with his eyes. On a good day he would smile a few times, and on a bad one... Well anyway as I said he was getting braver.

One day we were sitting alone in the dining hall.

"you know somthing I've never said before?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"umm... Jigsaw banana claw kitty with a chain saw?"

"your weird."

I laugh. "yep, ok what?"

"I'm full." he spreads out his arms.

"me too."

"you know what else?"he asks standing up.

"what?" I ask.

He sits next to me. He leans in closer and closer until his lips are pressed against mine, at first I kiss him back, and I almost enjoyed it, but then I let go.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." I said. "excuse me." I left the room. I could hear him as I walked away. He kicked a mettle trash ben over and slumped to the ground against the wall with his hands covering his face.

"you've cursed me!" he sobbed. "you've cursed me mother..."

I walked outside to the deck and watched the clouds roll by. I caught the sound of soft gentle crying. I turned to see Leo Valdez sitting on some crates Watching the clouds behind sunglasses, in the middle of the night.

"hey." I slowly walk up to him.

"hey." he sighs rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"you ok?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"yea." he said scotching over for me. He takes off his glasses and stares at the clouds beneath us. There are tears in his watery eyes, one starts to trickle down his noes but he wipes it away.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he tenses, but then he relaxes. "w-why are you crying?" I asked trying not to make him mad at me.

"you wouldn't understand." he shuts me out.

"why do you think that?" I ask.

"y-you've never been in love." his voice cracks and another tear trickles down his nose.

I wiped it away. "no, but that doesn't mean I can't help you." I said instantly thinking of what just happened with carter. "when did you fall in love? And who with?"

"w-when I was gone from the Argo 2 I landed on an island." he takes a shaky breath. "and I met this girl, we hated each other from the start, and we stayed out of each others way, for a while." he wipes his glasses with his sleeve. "before we knew it we were in love, we didn't even see it coming."

"isn't that how it works?" I ask.

"yea, I guess, right when we realized it I had to leave, she gave me one final goodbye kiss." he sighs tears streaming down his face like a waterfall now. He wipes his face with his sleeve and sniffles.

I put my arm around him and squeeze him.

"It was my first kiss." he said.

"what was her name?" I asked.

"Calypso." he said dreamily.

"why are you so sad when you talk about her?" I ask.

"cause I promised her I'd come back, and I don't have the slightest clue how, I left her there alone waiting for me." he said his voice wavered and cracked and he couldn't keep from shaking.

"can't you send her an iris message?" I asked.

"there's magic surrounding her island, even time is different there, I can't contact her in any way." he said.

"well... You'll see her again, you have to, ill help you." I said.

He gave me a faint smile. "I doubt you can help me." he said. "I'm probably going to die, and when I die... She will wait, and wait and wait for me when I'm never coming."

"don't talk that way." I said.

He sighs. "you probably should be going to bed." he said putting his shade back on.

"I guess so." I sigh. A tear runs down my cheek.

"whats wrong?" he asks.

"nothing, just something that happened a lil earlier." I said wiping it away.

"come on." he said taking of his glasses and giving me an almost smile. "I just opened up and told you something I've never told anyone, your turn."

"in the dining room, carter... Kissed me."

"and that's a bad thing?"

"well, I-I thought we were just friends, but I've almost always knew that he felt that way, sometimes I would think about what it would be like to... Well for me and him to be..."

"I understand."

"but when, when he kissed me, it all faded away, I realized that's not what I wanted." I said, at this point I was crying as much as Leo.

"why don't you want that?"

"he's not the one."

Thalia

(bet y'all weren't expecting this.)

I walked slowly making sure not to make a noise, when stalking pray, you must be as silent as the pray itself. I aimed my bow at the doe, one, two... Boom! Out of the shadows popped the largest Athena statue I've ever seen, plus a satyr a girl and nico, (who was conked out on the ground).

I ran over as fast as I could.

"is he ok?" I asked.

"shadow travel is draining him." said the girl. "who are you?" she asked.

"Thalia grace." I said examining Nico.

"wait, your Jason's sister!" she said. "I'm Reyna."

The satyr turns his head. "haven't we met?" he asked.

"oh! Yes your coach hedge aren't you?" I asked.

"in the fur!" he said.

I pulled some nectar and Ambrose out of my bag and fed it to nico.

His eyes fluttered open, I'd never noticed how dark they were.

"Thalia?" he asked.

I brushed his hair back.

"yea." I said.

"I-I have to get the statue to camp, fast." he strains.

"hey kid, wait till you recover."

"you can't call me kid anymore, we're the same age."

It's strange to think that little boy with the card game was now the same age as me. "yea, I guess so." I said.

Lexi

We ran so fast I didn't think anyone could catch us. We were so close to the stables when that boy tackled me.

"help!" I called to Katie, but she ran on without me.

The boy slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I kicked and pounded on his back but nothing helped. I needed my shoes, if I had them I could fly away from here, my father gave them to me. He said after what happened to my bother, he was staying in full contacted with us, let's hope he helps me. All of a sudden the boy tumbled to the ground dropping me. I rolled and hit my head on a rock blacking out instantly.

Callin

The next morning was full of surprising news, Annabeth and Percy were walking around the deck when Percy yelled out that he had an announcement. We all turned to see what it was when he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a tiny box. Inside was a coral ring.

Percy blush. "you see, I didn't have any diamonds, but I couldn't wait any longer. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who I beg not to kill me for this, will you marry me?" he asked.

Annabeth pretty much tackled Percy with a kiss.

"yes!" she smiled when she came up for air. She slipped the coral ring on and smiled. She went to kiss Percy again when a flying rock came out of nowhere and knocked her off the Argo 2 sending her plummeting through the sky.

Percy ran to the edge of the deck ad reached out toward her. "**Annabeth**!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz comment thats it**

**Disclaim: I do not own PJO**

Callin

Jason jumped off the side of the boat scooping annabeth up in his arms and caring her back onto the deck. Percy wrapped her in his arms squeezing her tightly.

"where did that rock come from?" i asked.

Leo ran over to the edge of the deck. "we're too close to the mountains!" he yelled. "the rock giants are attacking!" he grabbed his wii remote and waved it around steering us away and firing cannons at the giants.

"we can't have another close call like this." he said.

Thalia

Nico wasn't well enuf to shadow travel until the next morning. I felt as if it was my responsibility to take care of him sense I rescued him as a child. As he laid there on the ground sleeping I couldn't help but feel the most sorry I'd ever felt for anyone, even Jason. I brushed his hair out of his eyes, (dose he ever cut it?)

I had told Ryna that I would help them get the Athena statue to camp half blood, I had sent an iris message to Artemis that I was leaving.

Now I was trying to wake nico so we could move on, Ryna and coach hedge we're discussing battle strategies. I reached out to wake nico when he spoke in his sleep.

"Bianca?" he call out for his sister with sadness and heart each. "I'm sorry... Come back." he begged.

I put my hand on his head and he grabbed it.

"Bianca?" He asked.

"no Nico it's Thalia." I whispered.

His eyes flashed open and he shot upward.

"are you ok?" I asked.

He caught his breath. "I'm. Good. Bad. Dream. Shadow travel. Not good." he said. Then he realized he had ahold of my hand. He let go and stood up. "we must go." he said. "not much time. We have to hurry." he turned and walked away.

Lexi

I woke up on a large yacht in a first class sort of room. I sat up on the bed and realized I wasn't the only one there. There in the corner sat my brother Travis. He looked up and saw me awake.

"Lexi!" he said. He walked over to me and hughes me.

"what happened?" I asked.

"it doesn't matter now." he said scruffing up my hair like he always does. He let me go and looked at me.

"it's so good to see your ok." he sad with a sadness I've never heard him have, an alarm went off in my head.

"what happened to Connor?!" I asked.

"nothing." his voice betrayed him.

"Travis tell me!" I ordered.

"he's ok, come on." he said leading me out of the room. He wasn't too good himself, he was wrapped up in many places and bruised in others.

He led me to a sort of sick bay.

There lay my brother he looked tired and worn out, but when he saw me he smiled and reached out. I hugged him and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"whats wrong?" I asked.

He lowered his eyes and pulled back part of the sheets revealing a mechanical leg, (obviously made by a cabin nine kid).

"w-what..." I asked.

"Octavian got me." he said. "it's ok though, this mettle leg is designed to even let me feel. If I were to stub my toe it would still hurt." he said trying to make me laugh, but it didn't help.

Octavian, that Monster had hurt my brother, my sweet beautiful brother. I hugged him again tears slipping down my noise.

"it's ok." he said. Stroking my hair.

"no it's not!" I said. "someone hurt you! I can't let anyone hurt you!" I said.

"hey, it's ok, hey guess what." he said.

"what?" I asked.

He wiped away my tears.

"dad left a gift for you." he said.

"what? Why?" I asked.

"cause you were hurt, he left one for all of us.

Travis pulled out a shoe box and handed it to me. I opened the lid and a pair of blue converse flew out. Connor smiled happily but weekly, he really was beat up.

I grappled the shoes and put them back in the box. "you know I really do love you guys, both of you, you are the best brothers ever I said hugging them.

I kissed Connors forehead and hugged Travis.

"I'm so glad your alive." I said hugging him tighter.

He hugged me back and patted my back. "you too Lexi." he said.

"Mm Hm." agreed Connor closing his eyes.

"we should go and let him sleep." said Travis.

"ok, i love you Connor." I told him.

"love you too he said reaching his hand out too me. I squeezed it and me and Travis left him to sleep.

Callin

This was the worst day of my entire life.

When I heard the ship sirens I knew something was wrong, luckily I slept in my close for this kinda thing. I jumped up and grabbed my staff.

I ran for the door and my staff got caught on the door frame knocking me backward. I stood up and turned my staff vertically running out the door.

I saw Leo running down the hall and chased after him.

"Leo! What's happening?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" he said. "Festus sounded the alarm!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me threw the hall.

I looked at him and saw the hardness in his eyes.

"don't worry." I said. "you'll survive! You'll see her again!"

"I hope so." he said looking strait forward.

We came out onto the deck where everyone else was.

Carter saw me holding hands with Leo and anger flashed across his face.

I let go of Leo's hand.

"what's wrong?" asked Leo obviously in need of the support.

"nothing." I said.

The boat shook.

"we're being boarded!" said Leo.

"that's impossible! We're in the air!" I said.

"it's another air ship!" he said.

Sure enuf another air ship started to bored us. kid leading them was a tall strong looking guy dressed in ratted cloths.

"air pirates." said frank.

he stepped onto our deck. "now what are you doing in my air ways?" he asked.

Every one stood there with their wepons nervously.

I elbowed Leo. "your captain." I said.

"oh no I'm the repair boy," he said. "Percy is captain."

"I'm retired to be we'd." said Percy.

"fine! fine!" yelled frank. "I'll be captain!"

"haha! This one has the blessing of Ares!" smiled the pirate. "I'm Jonson crown! Your brother!" he laughed.

"Ares isn't my dad, Mars is." said frank. "what do you want with us?"

"your ship is very nice." he mused.

"you can't have it." said frank.

"I don't want it, it's not my style." he said. "I want whoever built it."

Leo swallowed.

I took his hand again, I don't care what carter thought, it didn't mean anything so I could do it if I wanted to.

"never!" I said.

Leo squeezed my hand in a thank you sort of way.

"oh and another thing." said Jonson egnoring me. "I want her." he said pointing at me.

Leo tightened his grip on my hand.

"the ship can get messy and who's to clean it? My crew? Ba!" he laughed.

"you can't have either of them." said frank sternly.

"oh, but I can." he smiled and a fog covered our ship. I remember passing out still gripping Leo's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: I do not own Percy Jackson

Callin

Well could things get any worse? I was taken by smelly pirates my best friend who wants to be my boy friend is jelly of my knew friend who has a girlfriend but my best friend doesn't know that. Well, that and the fact that i have to clean out the bathroom of an air ship of smelly pirates, let's just say its not rosy.

They have leo cooped up in a workshop somewhere forcing him to build everything they can think of, at knight they through us in a dungeon type brig and leave us there with our only meal, two peaces of moldy bread and a glass of water.

Sometimes I can't take it, (even though it's only been two nights), I start to break down and cry, Leo will hold me and tell me it's ok but every day it's the same thing, i don't believe we will ever escape, they said they brought me here to clean, but I think that the main resign is that when Leo wont cooperate they threaten him that they will hurt me. I hope he isn't doing things for my sake, i would hate that.

Lexi

Two days on this boat and I already feel trapped, I don't know where we are going and the only thing I can think about is Izzy, I hope she's ok, that poor little girl, I promised i would protect her, I'm such a loser. One day I was walking around the ship when I bumped into a boy covered in oil, (witch got all over my t-shirt), he had brown eyes and dark curly hair.

"sorry." he said. "I'm Carrel, son of Hephaestus, i made this boat." he smiled.

"oh, cool, I'm Lexi, daughter of Hermes, person who was passed out for days." I said.

He laughed. "your funny, wanna see something cool i just installed?"

"sure."

He pressed a button and the boat began to lift into the air, four giant turbines spun lifting us.

"it flys!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "we can reach my brother all the sooner."

"what?" i asked.

"has no one told you?" he looked at me. "we are going to get help from the seven, we need weapons, and Leo is the best I making weapons." he said.

"oh, so on we go?"

"Alönsi!" he said.

Tallia

We made are way though the countryside stopping to let nico rest, we stopped in the woods I know not where to take a brake, nico was paler than ever and week, I say next to him and tried to put my hand on his shoulder when he flinched.

"don't touch me." he scowled.

I pulled my hand away. "sorry." what was I doing? Kind and gentle? That's not me!

"come on lazy butt, we have to hurry." I said standing.

He looked at me shocked. "why don't you shadow travel with a crazy goat, two cocky teenage girls and a giant statue on your back!" he snapped.

"just shut up." I said walking away from him.

Rachel (haha I surprise your once more!)

Locked away in my own cave, when they take me to see Octavian he's gonna get it.

Two guards came in and took me by the arms dragging my to the big house.

When I saw Octavian and his wide smirk I did the rational thing, I hit him in the face with a blue plastic hair brush.

That wiped the smirk off his face.

He came at me with his dagger and put it right at my throat where I couldn't breath.

"you are not an oracle, give up the spirit of Delphi and I shall let your cousin live." he said as another guard came out caring the small red headed girl.

I had no choice, I let the oracle go and fell to my feet.

Octavian smiled again and ordered the guards away leaving me and him alone in the game room. I stood and glared at him.

"you are the lowest of low!" I said. "and evil strait from Tartarus!"

I had him backed up against the wall, he even dropped his dagger.

He pulled something off of his belt and held it up to me. A little brown bear. (disclaim not my idea credit for this go's to vira, check out her art on tumbler)

I looked at the bear.

"here, cool down a bit RED, your two hot." his voice shook as he said the cheesy pick up line.

I took the bear and he gingerly took my wrists. He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
